The Heartbreaking Love Life Of Aang And Katara
by ShakeItUpLover125
Summary: A short story about the life of Katara as her one true love Aang dies and she is left pregnant with his airbending baby


CHAPTER ONE – THE LOVE BEGINS

"Wake up Katara, wake up, wake up!" Aang screamed as he tried to awake Katara from her dream.  
"What's the matter Aang?" Katara replied as she lifted her head off of the pillow and tried to get out of her bed.  
"You promised you would come penguin sledging with me this morning come on now get dressed I wanna goo" Aang whined.  
"Okay okay Aang give me a few minutes to get ready"  
Katara quickly got showered and dressed then went outside of her bedroom and automatically saw Aang waiting by the front door ready to go.  
They both went out of the house and onto Appa and with a "Yip yip" they were off.  
They flew down to the south pole and ran over to the penguins and immediately started sledging, both of them had a hint of happiness in their eyes as they began to let loose and have fun.  
"Wow we haven't done this for ages, I had forgotten how great it feels to ride a penguin" Katara practically beamed as she said these words to Aang, Aang of course beamed back at her, After about 20 minutes of playing with penguins they went and sat onto Appa's back and with yet another "Yip yip" they was off once again.  
As they flew, Katara noticed they wasn't heading home  
"Aang where exactly are we going?"  
"I'm just taking you out for lunch, I thought you deserved a treat seeing as you came out with me today" Aang grinned as he said this to Katara.  
"Oh right"  
They landed in a fancy looking village and Aang took Katara's hand and led her towards a restaurant.  
Katara and Aang ordered their food and began eating until Katara noticed that Aang was staring at her with a smile across his face.  
"What are you staring at Aang? Is there something on my face?" Katara panicked.  
"I was just thinking, Katara your beautiful you know?" Aang blushed as he said this and Katara also blushed with him.  
"Wow... Um thanks Aang, Where did that come from?"  
"I don't know, I just sort of noticed it, you know?"  
"Oh"

1HOUR LATER

Aang and Katara were back at the house and Sokka and Toph had gone out on a romantic trip, leaving Aang and Katara home alone.  
"Katara there's something I need to say to you" Aang began as he walked into Katara's bedroom nervously, Interrupting her from her reading.  
Katara encouraged him "Go ahead Aang"  
"Well I just wanted to let you know that I think I sort of… love you, you' re the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and just hearing your name makes me smile, it makes me feel all tingly inside" Aang giggled slightly as he said this and Katara smiled back at him.  
"Aw Aang, I have something I need to tell you as well"  
Aang looked rather confused but Katara ignored it and carried on  
"I love you too Aang"  
Aang's face lit up as he heard them words, he walked over to her and embraced her with a tight hug.  
Katara didn't think it was enough for her though, she leaned in slightly and Aang got the hint and also leaned in towards her.  
After a few seconds, there lips met and they went from a sweet innocent kiss to a deep and passionate one which lasted so long they were both struggling to breathe.  
As they carried on they became more and more intimate, Aang's hands started to explore Katara's body and as a reaction to that, Katara began to do the same to Aang.

45 MINUTES LATER

Katara laid on Aang's bare chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her unclothed body.  
"I love you Aang"  
"I love you too Katara, You know that"  
They looked into each others eyes and got lost in the moment, that was until Katara caught sight of the time and decided they had better get ready before her brother and best friend got home.  
"Oh my god Sokka and Toph will be home soon we had better get dress-"  
Aang stopped her before she could start rambling with a kiss, he pulled away and smiled at her, she smiled back and then they both went and got dressed.  
Not long after, Sokka and Toph returned from their romantic trip and instantly noticed the smiles and the happiness in both Katara and Aang's eyes.  
"Looks like you two got busy while we were out then?" Toph questioned noticing Katara's messy hair, Sokka's face slightly screwed up but as he saw how happy his sister was it straightened back out again.  
Aang walked over to Katara and wrapped one arm around her waist with a gleam of happiness taking over his stormy grey eyes, he looked at her as if he was in a competition and has just gotten first place.  
"Well its getting late and we have school tomorrow so I think that it would be best if we all got some rest, Good night Katara and good night Aang… Toph you coming?" Sokka asked.  
"Yes Sokka, Night Aang, Night Katara… It's so good to see your both happy rather than hear or feel it, it's a miracle I can see again" Toph replied beaming with joy.  
Everyone shared a quick laugh before Katara said "Good night Sokka and Toph" before heading upstairs then turning around as if to signal Aang to come upstairs with her.  
"Night Sokka, Night Toph" Aang called as he raced for the stairs after Katara.

CHAPTER TWO – KATARAS PAIN

4 MONTHS LATER

Aang and Katara were still in a relationship and seemed like the most loving couple in the entire world, they rarely ever argued and always took the time to gaze into each others eyes and pay each other compliments, especially Aang who was always telling Katara how beautiful she was to him.  
By now Toph was happily engaged to Sokka so they had their own happiness to focus on but they always noticed the spark in Aang and Katara's eyes when they saw each other, in fact, the spark was pretty hard to miss.  
It seemed like just a typical day of school for the four of them… that was until it was crushed into a million pieces.

Toph, Sokka, Aang and Katara were waiting outside of their science class for the teacher to come when Zuko walked past with a burn of anger and hatred taking over his eyes.  
"Aang, I can't take this anymore… seeing your face everyday just reminds me of how much I really do hate you!" Zuko spat through his teeth and drew a knife from his pocket.  
The knife plunged into Aang's stomach and he automatically dropped towards the ground, within that minute Katara had caught him and was cradling him in her arms.  
"Someone call help, please anyone just help Aang PLEASE!" Katara screamed as she went into a panic attack trying to keep her life alive.  
Toph cried into Sokka's arms as they watched their best friend dying before their eyes and being cradled by his one and only true love who looked close to breaking point.  
"Aang please stay with me I need you in my life please… Please don't leave me Aang" Katara began to sob and streams of tears began to pour out of her eyes at an uncontrollable rate.  
Aang began to speak in a small and weak voice as his blood loss had finally taken its toll on him "Katara just remember I will always love you, Your beautiful and you mean the world to me, You're my everything and your all I ever wanted and-" Aang was cut out halfway through talking as he began to cough up blood which dripped all over Katara.  
When he had finished coughing he continued "And I was going to ask you to marry me Katara, I love you with all my heart, even in heaven I will always love you and watch over you, you're my one and only princess"  
And with that Aang's eyes slowly began to close, shock crossed Katara's face when she found that she could no longer feel Aang's heartbeat.  
"NOOO!" Katara screamed in a painful and heart-wrenching way as she realised the love of her life was well and truly gone.  
"No he cant be not Aang, Not my Aang, No please I love you Aang please don't leave me I need you in my life I cant be without you" Katara cried pulling Aang closer to her as he lay motionless in her blood covered arms.

Shortly after, Paramedics arrived and it was time for Katara to say her final goodbyes, although she hesitated and at first refused to give him to the paramedics, she found the courage to finally hand him over and let him go.  
"Aang I love you" she whispered in his ear as another tear ran down her face.  
Toph and Sokka took Katara into their arms and let her cry it all out; she looked a mess with her tear-stricken face and blood-stained clothes.  
Just as they turned to take her home a paramedic stopped Katara in her path and handed her a small box he had found in Aang's pocket. Katara cautiously took it curious as to what it was, although she already had a rough idea anyways.  
She opened it only to find it was the ring he planned on proposing to her with, the waterworks started again as she ran into her brothers arms crying and screaming, she was so hurt that she had lost Aang it was physically as well as emotionally and mentally killing her, it caused her pain.

CHAPTER THREE – THE BIG SHOCK

3 WEEKS LATER

Katara was in an even worse state then when Aang had first died, at least back then she was talking properly but everything had changed now that the death had more time to settle into Katara's mind.  
She would say only a few words a day and would rarely eat, she spent most of her time reminiscing on the past and looking at her pictures of Aang, she had gotten slightly thinner and also looked like she hadn't slept in days. She was suffering from terrible nightmares which always included Aang being murdered. It would wake her in the night and she would scream and cry and Toph and Sokka would always have to comfort her back to sleep. Most nights she cried herself to sleep but for the other nights she had just been so tired she had passed out.  
Toph and Sokka didn't have a clue on how they could help her, they would if they could but honestly and truly they really didn't have the first idea on what to do with her, they had tried talking to her, leaving her and a lot more things… None of them seemed to be effective.  
It was around 6am and Katara had been woken up by a twinge in her stomach, she turned over hoping it would disappear but it didn't and she immediately ran for the bathroom covering her mouth with one hand and was violently sick. Toph heard all the noise and came into the bathroom to check that Katara was okay.  
"Katara, Are you sick?"  
"I don't know Toph, I don't feel sick I just-" Katara was cut off by the little good she had in her body coming up through her mouth.  
"Katara I know this is hard to think of right now but before Aang, you know, did you two do anything… Intimate?"  
"Yeah we did, why?"  
"And when was the last time you had a period?"  
"I really cant remember but I don't see what this has to do with-" She cut off talking as what Toph was indicating finally began to sink in.  
"Oh" Was all Katara could say.  
"I have a test in here Katara" Toph began as she reached into the bathroom cupboard, searched for the test then slowly handed it into Katara's shaking hands.  
"Call me when you're finished" Toph said as she walked out and left Katara in peace to do the test.  
Katara took the test, then when she was done she placed it on to the counter and sat down as the three minutes began.  
"Toph!" Katara called and Toph almost immediately entered the bathroom, she looked over to the test on the counter then over to the pain-stricken Katara who was curled up in the corner staring down at the floor.  
"Everything will be alright Katara, you have me and Sokka no matter what" Toph comforted her.  
They sat in silence for the remainder of the three minutes until it was finally time for Katara to check the test, Katara couldn't do it so she had asked Toph to look at it for her.  
"Katara the test shows up… Positive, Katara your pregnant!"  
Katara didn't say anything as tears began to blur her vision, she began to cry and didn't stop for about ten minutes, all that could go through her head was that she lost Aang and now she finds out she's having his baby and he won't even be around to see it, too love it.  
By this time Sokka had heard the crying and came to see what all the commotion was about, he walked in and stopped in his tracks as he saw the test sitting on the counter, he picked it up and looked over to Katara as he saw it was in fact positive.  
Toph and Sokka tried their best to reassure Katara that everything was going to be okay and that they were there for her and they would support her but she just started at the floor with shock and pain written all over her face.  
"It's my only last connection to Aang" Katara finally spoke.  
Toph wrapped her arms around Katara and placed Katara's head into her neck and tried to comfort her as she sobbed.  
After about five minutes, Toph and Sokka left Katara to think about what she had just discovered. Katara put her hand to her stomach and began to speak "My little baby, I wish Aang would be here to find out that you exist, I know he would absolutely adore you"

CHAPTER FOUR – ITS TIME

8 MONTHS LATER

Katara was now a week away from her due date and was a lot more excited then when she had first found out about her and Aang's baby. Despite the fact that she was trying to act like she was okay and happy, Toph and Sokka could tell she was still in unbearable pain, the nightmares still occurred regularly and she still wasn't eating as much as she should be.  
It had been hard for her to experience the first kick, first scan and everything else without Aang by her side to experience it with her but with Toph and Sokka's help she was managing through it slowly.  
Katara was lying down on her bed when she suddenly felt a strong cramp in her stomach and a warm liquid practically fall out of her and surround her downstairs area. She tried not to panic and hoped that the pain would go away if she just closed her eyes. She tried to close them but the pain hit her again and this time it was even stronger than before, then suddenly, Aang appeared in her mind.  
"Katara baby, you know you can do this, I love you and I love our son… I will always be watching over you both for as long as you live then one day, when its your turn, you can join me up here in heaven and we can go penguin sledding every day of the week" Aang said to a tearful Katara.  
"Aang, I love you" Katara replied to Aang and then was suddenly dragged out of her thoughts as she felt the pain all over again.  
"Toph!" Katara screamed as the pain hit her like a ton of bricks.  
"What's up Katara?"  
"The baby… My waters… Its time Toph!"  
Toph ran into Katara's bedroom and began to set up everything she needed so that Katara could have a home birth, Sokka was out buying some stuff for the soon to come baby so Toph knew that she would have to do this alone. Katara screamed out in pain and cried for Aang many times as Toph was getting ready. Katara's crying came to a halt as she felt a burning pain on her hand, she looked up to see Aang looking down at her, he was holding her hand.  
"Katara?" Toph called to her as her crying had stopped and she started to worry.  
Katara looked up to Toph then back up to where she had saw Aang and realised, he really is gone, it was just her imagination but yet she still felt the burn on her hand as she started to scream again.  
After about fifty minutes of extremely painful contractions, Katara was finally ready to give birth to her baby and within about three pushes she was already ready to give up.  
"I cant Toph, it hurts, I'm so tired I really can't do this anymore"  
"Katara you can do it, remember its Aang's baby, don't you wanna see it?"  
Aang with that Katara gave one final push, accompanied with a blood-curdling scream, and heard the cries of a newborn baby. She had finally done it.  
"It's a little boy Katara" Toph smiled up at her as she cleaned up Katara and her new baby boy.  
"My little Aang" Katara said as she took her baby into her arms and drifted off into a much needed sleep.

CHAPTER FIVE – TIME FOR GOODBYES

2 DAYS LATER

Toph and Sokka had taken Aang out so that they could get some clothes for him and returned to find a note addressed to them on the table.

"Toph & Sokka,  
Please forgive me for this but you need to understand that I cant live my life without my Aang by my side, although I have my little Aang its not enough… Aang was my life and now he's gone, my life is too, so I have decided that its time for me to join my avatar up in heaven. Please take care of little Aang for me I know he would be safe under your watch and protection, I don't mean to hurt you, leave you or burden you but I see little Aang's face everyday and just think of Aang, my Aang.  
I love you both and I love my little Aang too… Never forget that… And thank you for looking out for me when I needed you most  
Katara"

Toph cried out into Sokka's arms as she read the note aloud and Sokka let loose of his grip on her as he ran upstairs, only to find a dead Katara with blood pouring out of her stomach, the same way her Aang had died.  
Toph and Sokka looked after the newborn airbender and raised him and they always made sure that he knew he was loved even if his real parents were dead and they let him know that Katara and Aang would be together in heaven, watching over him for the rest of his life.

The end.


End file.
